


Slurred Words

by CalypsoJisung (Charlylii)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Its felix birthday, M/M, and go home, and they all go out and get drunk, felix and woojin have a little too much, then just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlylii/pseuds/CalypsoJisung
Summary: Woolix get drunk and are soft, thats it, thats the fic





	Slurred Words

It was a special occasion, otherwise Woojin would have never agreed on his boyfriend getting this drunk, he was still too young to ruin his liver like this.

“Babe, calm down. don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Woojin was just as drunk as Felix, but he still tried to grab the drink from the younger boys hands.

“Woo, just one more, please?” Felix knew his boyfriend could never resist his puppy eyes, but before Woojin could even react, Seungmin had swooped in and taken both their glasses away.

“I called you a cab, it’s gonna be here in a minute, but both of you are too drunk to function, so you should go home.” Seungmin sighed and handed the still full glasses to Jisung and Hyunjin, who were glad they would have to spend less of their own money now. Guiding them to the door, Seungmin was glad he decided not to drink tonight.

“Bye Seungminie, love you lots.” Felix giggled as he wrapped his arms around Seungmin and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“Bye Seung!” Woojin patted his head and helped Felix into the taxi, that had now pulled up in front of the club. The two of them were cuddled together in the backseat of the car, while the driver hummed along to the radio.

Once they had safely made it into their flat, they once again collapsed on the couch together, limbs all tangled up. The alcohol didn’t help them figure out where which body ended and the other started, that’s how close they were.

“Hey Wooj?”

“Yeah Lixie?”

“Never mind.” Felix giggled as he pressed his face into his boyfriends chest.

“C’mon Lix, you wanted to say something so say it.” Woojin giggled too as he started playing with his boyfriends soft hair.

“No,” the younger one looked up at him and pouted, “what if you don’t like it?”

“Lixie, just say it please,” Woojin pouted too and softly pressed their lips together, “I like absolutely everything that comes from your mouth.”

The small boy buried his face in Woojins firm chest again, “I love you.” His voice was quiet, and muffled from being pressed against the older boy, but Woojin still heard him and a huge smile spread across his face. The first time Felix said he loved him.

“Lixie I love you too you idiot,” he chuckled and lifted Felix’ head softly, “why would i not like hearing you say that?”

“I dunno, I just,” Felix took a deep breath, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone before and I’m just so incredibly glad to have you in my life and to call you my boyfriend. And I know that you’re older, bigger and stronger than me, but I would do everything in my power to make sure you’re always happy and safe and comfortable. You make me so happy.” He quickly hid his face in his hands, as he felt a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

“Oh Felix, I’m so happy to have you too, you mean the world to me and i honestly don’t know where I would be without you. Oh hey, look! It’s past midnight now! Happy Birthday my sunshine!” Woojin giggled again as he pressed the small boy closer to him.

“Can we cheers to my birthday?”

“You just want to get more drunk, don’t you?” Woojin chuckled again but got up to grab two glasses from the cupboard, along with some of his favorite liquor that he hid from the other boys. He poured both of them generous amounts of the drink and handed the birthday boy one.

“To the very brightest sunshine, the boy I love most on this planet.” they clinked their glasses together and Felix took a big sip, immediately coughing afterwards. “Lixie, you have to drink this slowly!”

“But I’m thirsty,” he started pouting again and went to take another sip, before Woojin stopped him.

“Felix, slow down! Don’t want you to spend your birthday sick just because you didn’t want to listen to me.” Woojin placed both their glasses on the table in front of the couch and wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend again.

“Hey Lixie?”

“Yeah Wooj?”

“I love you more than i love music, you know that, right?” and at that Felix was tearing up. “Hey, no, don’t cry! Lixie i love you so much, and you make me so happy!” Felix grabbed a tissue from the box on the table and quickly wiped away the tears on his face.

“Woojin, fuck, i literally can not imagine my life without you. I don’t know what I would do if you ever left me.” They spent a while like this, on the couch cuddled together, constantly reassuring each other on how important they were in each others lives.

But the situation got even softer when they had finished the drinks Woojin had poured them earlier.

Carefully Woojin took his boyfriends hand and placed them palm to palm, “Lix look! You’re hands are so tiny and cute!” Woojin was slightly slurring his speech and giggling like crazy, while Felix was just smiling and glowing red like a tomato. “You’re hands are tiny and I love it, oh god Lixie, i love holding your hands, I can like, hold both of yours in one of mine, see!” Woojin quickly engulfed both of Felix’ hands in one of his, demonstrating to the younger boy, just how tiny his hands actually were. The small australian boy blushed even more at that.

“Lixie, I wanna count your freckles one day, they’re one of my favorite things about you, except, of course, everything else, because you’re perfect!” Woojin slowly dragged his fingers across his boyfriends cheeks, grazing over the freckles as if they were the most delicate flowers.

“Wooj, I love you so much. Every day you show me how much you love me, even if we never said those words out loud,” he giggled at the touch on his cheeks, “You always know just when to cheer me up and how to do it best, it’s like you’re reading my mind. I feel so safe when you hug me, and you’re so big that i can perfectly hide behind you.” Felix followed the contour of his boyfriends arm with his fingers, which made Woojin giggle too, both of them were just too ticklish.

Felix stopped, when his hand landed on Woojins shoulder, “Your shoulders are so broad, and I’m so tiny next to you, and it probably looks weird to others, but I really love it. Your heart is so big, so you have to be bigger too, gotta have room for all that love!” The small boy quickly took his boyfriends hands again, interlocking their fingers, “I love holding your hands, they’re so big and soft and nice to hold and they’re always so nice and warm and mine are always cold so it’s like the perfect temperature when we hold hands. Also your fingers are so long, like… How are they so long? And they’re pretty fingers too! Even prettier when you make them dance across a piano, oh i could watch you do that for hours! Oh and Woojin! Your voice, your voice makes me go crazy, it’s so soft, yet raspy. Hearing you sing makes me feel safe and at home.”

Woojin moved their hands closer to his face and kissed his boyfriends fingers carefully, “You’re one to talk. have you heard your voice? Deeper than the ocean, but then you make it sound all high-pitched and cute and then i wanna squish your cheekies. Felix i love your cheekies so much! So cute and pinchable, I just want to poke them forever!”

At this point both of them were slurring their speech and giggling so much, that their tummies already hurt. Woojin freed one of his hands from Felix’ and started poking the younger boys cheeks, causing him to giggle even more. 

“Lixie, do you even know how much I love your freckles? I say it a lot but i really, really, really do love them!” Woojin brought his lips to his boyfriends cheek and started peppering his whole face with kisses. The younger boy didn’t even try to push him away, knowing he would have no chance anyway.

“Woo,” Felix giggled, because it sounded like a little cheer for his boyfriend, instead of his name, “Woo, you’re literally perfect in every damn way, you know that, right? Literally everyone would like to have you as their boyfriend, yet somehow, i guess i saved a village in my past life, I was the one lucky enough to be allowed to date you. I would not be me without you, and even if we aren’t perfect, I still wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Woojins eyes filled with tears, a few of them dropping as he pressed his eyelids together and his lips to Felix’ head, “Felix, you are the love of my life, my sunshine, my stars, my everything. I don’t even want to imagine my life if I hadn’t met you, because it would probably only be grey and sad. You fill my every day with laughter and happiness. Wherever we are, you always point out little beautiful things you see, whether it be a small flower in the park, or a painting in one of the hotels we’re staying in, you manage to find the beauty in every day and I admire that about you. Lixie, I want to stay by your side until the day we die, because obviously we have to die together, I want to grow old with you and adopt like 87 cats with you and maybe, if you want to, marry you one day. I just want to be with you for all eternity, because you are my happiness and I truly would not be here without you.” Woojin was full on sobbing now, finally he opened his eyes to see his boyfriends reaction to those words, but Felix was fast asleep in his boyfriends arms, mouth open ever the slightest and snoring cutely. The older boy chuckled and grabbed one of the blankets they had draped over the couch, carefully placing it over the two of them, not wanting to wake his boyfriend up. Even more carefully he positioned both of them to be laying down, hugging the small boy tightly to his chest and letting his own eyes fall shut.

A few hours later the other boys arrived back home, finally, trying to be as quiet as possible, as they saw the sleeping couple on the couch. Cooing at the sight, Seungmin grabbed his phone and snapped a few pictures, while Chan readjusted their blanket to make sure his friends would not be cold during the night. 


End file.
